


JOJOJO

by BlueDreamsSM



Category: Free!
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Mall Santa Claus, Navidad, Santa Claus - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 07:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDreamsSM/pseuds/BlueDreamsSM
Summary: Makoto trabaja de Santa Claus y recibe a un travieso niño no tan niño que le pedirá su regalo para nochebuena





	JOJOJO

¿No se suponía que ese trabajo debía realizarlo una persona mayor, con barba blanca natural y una pronunciada panza? Makoto mientras más se miraba al espejo más pensaba que no estaba de acorde con vestirse de Santa Claus, si miraba detrás suyo, sus amigos parecían encajar disfrazados de elfos y hasta Haru se veía cómodo usando el atuendo de Rodolfo el reno con nariz roja incluida.

Pero él… el traje rojo le quedaba ajustado en la parte superior de sus hombros y brazos, sobraba gran cantidad en área abdominal y la barba se notaba a kilómetros de distancia que era falsa; si bien con anterioridad había tenido que vestirse así para sorprender a sus hermanos, dudaba que los niños que fueran al mall a sacarse una foto con él lo creyeran.

Gou había conseguido ese trabajo de temporada para ellos y tenían que agradecerle, pero la presión que sentía Makoto en ese momento era mucha, ¿qué pasaba si se caía la barba y causaba un trauma de por vida? No se lo perdonaría jamás.

Una palmada en su espalda le sacó de su trance, advirtiéndole que ya era hora de salir a entretener niños. El aire acondicionado batalla duramente contra el calor de las fechas y evitaba que se muriera asado dentro de las ropas, lo que no evitaba que parte de su quijada y cuello sudara igual por el falso cabello blanco, cada diez niños pedía beber un poco de agua y las piernas comenzaban a doler de soportar tanto peso. Algunos menores emocionados saltaban arriba suyo y de seguro que tendría algunos cuantos moretones en sus muslos o pantorrillas, sin contar además que algunas madres también se sumaban a sus hijos y se le encaramaban de unas formas poco correctas que hacían que él se sonrojara.

La tarde había pasado volando en una monotonía que solo rompían las risas de Nagisa con algún niño en particular o cuando llamaban la atención a Haru por salirse de su papel de reno, el castaño no dejaba de mirar el reloj frente a él y de contar las horas para ir a descansar. Ya faltaban menos de 30 minutos y el flujo de menores había disminuido considerablemente, Makoto echó la cabeza hacia tras cerrando los ojos para descansar un momento cuando Rei le tocó el hombro, informándole de un nuevo “cliente”.

Puso su mejor sonrisa, por más cansado que estuviera debía ser la personificación de millones de niños alrededor del mundo y otorgarle felicidad a aquella criatura que se sentara en sus piernas. Palmeó por costumbre su muslo mientras seguía sin mirar y jadeó cuando un gran peso se sintió, abrió los ojos y una mirada turquesa brillante lo observaba con diversión.

—¿So…Sousuke? —su boca se abrió de sorpresa y de inmediato miró las cercanías, allí molestando a Haru estaba Rin con dos vasos de Starbucks en sus manos -uno debía pertenecer a su novio y otro al chico tiburón-, y nadie más formado en la fila para sacarse fotos con él. —Sousuke, no puedes estar aquí, es solo para niños.

—Soy un niño Makoto —le sonrió travieso el moreno ganándose un ceño fruncido por parte de Tachibana—, todos tenemos almas de niños.

—Lo que sea, pero no puedes estar aquí, estoy trabajando.

—Makoto-senpai, no se preocupe, que el jefe dijo que ya podíamos terminar, así que Sousuke-senpai y Rinchan-san son los últimos —habló Rei tratando de tranquilizar a Makoto.

—¿Ya lo ves? Tienes que escuchar mis deseos… Santa.

Las mejillas de Makoto estaban tan encendidas como la nariz de Rodolfo que en esos momentos tenía puesta Rin. Carraspeó y decidió de que si Sousuke quería jugar, él también lo haría -o al menos daría lo mejor de sí-.

—JO JO JO, FELIZ NAVIDAD —a pesar de todas las veces que lo había pronunciado ese día, sin duda aquella era la más vergonzosa—. Dime, Sousuke-kun, ¿has sido un buen niño este año?

Yamazaki apretaba con fuerza sus labios para no carcajearse, le costó un poco encontrar su voz y hablar.

—Oh sí, he sido un chico muy bueno, he ido a mis terapias y amo con locura a mi novio. Me merezco un buen regalo.

¡Esa era la oportunidad perfecta para Makoto de averiguar qué quería su novio de regalo!

—Ya veo —seguía hablando con voz grave—, ¿y qué quieres que te traiga para la navidad?

Sousuke se acercó a su oído para bajar la voz y ponerla más grave, no quería que nadie más escuchara lo que le iba a decir.

—Quiero pasar una nochebuena junto a mi novio, y que él use este ridículo traje y el gorro de navidad mientras lo hacemos hasta escuchar las campanas de iglesia.


End file.
